polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnam War
Vietnam War was a war between North Vietnamball (supported by Chinaball and Soviet Unionball) against South Vietnamball (supported by USAball and NATOball). History Path to War (1954 - 1960) After the decolonization of French Indochinaball, the Vietnam region was divided into 2 different countries, North Vietnamball and South Vietnamball through the Geneva Conference in Switzerlandball, while neighbouring countries Laosball and Cambodiaball recieved their independence. In 1955, a referendum was held to discuss unification between the two countries, however, South Vietnamball did not wish to reunify, and wanted to stay independent, and so he rigged the vote, and declared his independence, which North Vietnamball was not happy about. North Vietnam decided he would have to reunify the country by force, and so he established the National Liberation Front, (or Viet Congball.) and started a guerilla campaign in South Vietnamball's clay. South Vietnamball, at this time, was a devout Catholic, and hated his Buddhist population, and so he began oppressing the Religion in his country, by shooting Buddhistballs, banning their flag, and accusing them of being Viet Congball. This grew to even make USAball dislike him a bit. For USAball, he was fearing of commies taking over the world, and believed if South Vietnamball fell to communism, it would threaten countryballs like Thailandball and Indiaball. He started actively supporting South Vietnamball in his actions, by sending him supplies. For USAball and South Vietnamball, they had the technological advantage. But for North Vietnamball and Viet Congball, they had the knowledge of the land. And the Vietnam War began. Vietnam War (1960 - 1975) South Vietnamball began sending his soldiers out to kill Viet Congball, while North Vietnamball tried his best to push on the offensive. Then, South Vietnamball shot 5 Buddhistballs in his clay, on the Buddha's birthday, accusing them of being commies. This was just too much, and USAball sent other South Vietnamballs to make him less angry towards Buddhists, and it worked. However, South Vietnamball was still fighting against Viet Congballs, and was suffering humiliating losses, and even was contemplating suicide. However, USAball stepped in, and sent his USS Maddox to monitor signals coming from North Vietnamball, it was attacked by gunboats from North Vietnam, and later USAball used this incident to escalate his involvement in the war. He began a draft, conscripting his men into the army to fight, and then he decided that South Vietnamball couldn't do this alone, and so on 1965, USAball landed at Da Nangball to fight Viet Congball. From this point on, the USAballs found themselves in a war unlike any other. They were getting attacked by Viet Congballs all over the jungle, and when they got to the villages, they couldn't understand where North Vietnamball or Viet Congball was, and so they attacked relentlessly. USAball began bombing North Vietnamball during Operation Rolling Thunder, and began spraying Agent Orange on both North and South Vietnamese clay. North Vietnamball used the Ho Chi Minh trail, going through Laosball and Cambodiaball's clay, which had a great effect of Communism there, to get to South Vietnamball's clay. During fighting, USAball was pushed to his limits fighting the Viet Congball, and he brought in his SEATO allies to help contribute to the fighting. South Koreaball even pitched in. But with Chinese and Soviet support, North Vietnamball began hindering South Vietnamball and USAball's progress. USAball even televised the war. However, the USAballs back at home were getting tired of the war, and hippie protests sprang up across the country, demanding an end to USAball's involvement. In 1968, North Vietnamball and Viet Congball launched the Tet Offensive, and attacked many South Vietnamese cities. The city of Hue was fiercely fought over, and this attack took everybody by surprise. However, USAball and South Vietnamball's counterattack was decisive and effective, and they were able to repel the attack. When Hue was taken back by USAball, there was little left standing of it. USAball's morale was really low. And more and more hippie protests sprang up across the country. Enough was enough, and he started bringing his troops home and replacing them with South Vietnamballs. However, he was fearful of Khmer Rouge, and attacked him to stop North Vietnamball's access to the Ho Chi Minh Trail. But, with more and more hippies protesting against this action, in 1973, he began bringing all of his troops home, and ended any U.S. involvement in the South. Two years later, South Vietnamball was attacked by North Vietnamball, in an attempt to take his capital, Saigonball, before the monsoon season. Without any American help, and with poor leadership in the South, North Vietnamball made massive gains in South Vietnamball's clay. A massive evacuation of South Vietnamballs started, bringing them to USAball's clay. North Vietnamball proudly captured the city, and raised Viet Congball's flag over the city. The Vietnam War was now over, and all of former French Indochinaball's clay was now communist, however, Indiaball and Thailandball did not get affected by communism, despite USAball's beliefs. The war deeply scarred both USAball and Vietnamball psychologically, and now USAball was seen as the great superpower that could not defeat a communist nation with rice farmers. Gallery Vietnamwar.png AdBHgOT.png }} zh:越南战争 Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars involving South Vietnamball Category:Wars involving Vietnamball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving South Koreaball Category:Wars involving Australiaball Category:Wars involving New Zealandball Category:Wars involving Thailandball Category:Wars involving Khmer Republicball Category:Wars involving Cambodiaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Laosball Category:Wars involving Laosball Category:Wars involving North Vietnamball Category:Wars involving Viet Congball Category:Wars involving Khmer Rougeball Category:Wars involving Pathet Laoball Category:Vietnamball Category:Wars involving East Germanyball Category:Wars involving Cubaball Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball Category:Wars involving North Koreaball Category:Wars involving Czechoslovakiaball Category:Wars involving Taiwanball Category:Wars involving Philippinesball Category:Events